In order to provide the desired characteristics to a set of golf clubs, it is common practice to appropriately weight each of the clubs using swing weights of predetermined magnitudes. A variety of techniques can be used to accomplish this including the techniques shown and described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,336 and in my U.S. application Ser. No. 027,410 filed on Mar. 8, 1993.
A typical golf club includes a golf club head having a passage terminating in the head and elongated tubular shaft having a generally axially extending bore opening at one end of the shaft. An end portion of the shaft is received in the passage of the golf club head and is affixed to the golf club head. It is common practice to retain the swing weight in the end portion of the shaft which is received within the golf club head.
In the manufacture of golf clubs of this type, a swing weight of the desired weight is coated with an adhesive, such as an epoxy, and a main body of the swing weight is inserted into the bore of the shaft. The swing weight has a flange which is too large to enter the bore and which remains outside the bore adjacent one end of the shaft. An end portion oft he shaft is then coated with an epoxy and inserted into the hosel of a golf club head.
One problem with this technique is that when the shaft is removed or partly removed from the golf club head, the swing weight may come out of the shaft and become lodged in the hosel. This can make it difficult to remove the swing weight from the hosel and slows down production.